Top Band in Japan
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: With a rivalry between the managers of the newbie bands Fruits Basket and Zodiac, their in the race to become the #1 Band in Japan. But what happens when the people from the rival bands begin to fall for eachother. Planned pairings: TohruxYuki, KyoxOC, MomijixOC the rest IDK. No curse! AU, and uh... I am back, Sonomers! Please don't be mad I have been gone for so long!
1. Introductions

**Wow Sonomers. Its been a while, eh? Sorry about being gone for like, erm, ever. With school and all, shiznicks has been crazy. I have changed some since I have last been on FF. I have grown... as a writer, not at all in height. But heck, I aint saying I am miss Perfectorama! But, I might be a wee bit better. And about me current Fics, I am gonna try to continue them once I get a computer or at least a wireless keyboard for my tablet because my computer fizzled out. #RIPGhettoComputer. So antywayz this is my new fic, first musical themish fic. It aint all HSM or nothin, but it has bands. And I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters, songs mentioned, anime's referenced, or any of that kind of shizz, ya hear?! And I own my OCs who you will be meeting along with the other characters with a nice little description of main characters! Aaaaaand here we go, Sonomers!**

**Fruits Basket (The Band)**

**Ieyesha Glad**

**Race: Black**

**Instrument: Lead Vocals**

**History:Born and raised in the Ghetto streets of Detroit, Ieyesha was always different from others. She would rather sing, or watch anime instead of playing basketball with her friends. Actually the most she knows about basketball is from an anime. with her odd obsession with ramen and a huge love for choir, she was shipped off to live with her dad at 9 who is a buisness man in Japan. Though she didn't mind living in Japan, she was relentlessly bullied for her dark skinand lack of knowing the Japanese language. Her self esteem was low , and though she was very shy, she made friends that helped her become the confident 16 year old she is today in a band with the very friends who helped her find confidence.**

**Miu Grace**

**Race:Japanese/French**

**instrument: Bass**

**She is the shortest of the Fruits Basket group, hyper and happy she is easily the cutest 15 year old you could ever meet. She hates being called short, but if you call her cute, she forgets everything and gets her big loli like grin. Her mother being a beautiful French model and father being a famous surgeon, they never had alot of time for her. She pretty much raised by her sweet grandmother who taught her how to play the guitar and piano. Soon after she mastered the 2 instruments, her sweet grandmother died leaving behind a crying 12 year old who still lives with her memory.**

**Mei Lu**

**Rase: Chinese**

**Job: Manager**

**Mei is an ex-dancer who saw this group of girls playin a theme song to an anime at a convention in a contest. She wanted to make them famous and decided to start a record label for them andnfor other talents. She was very glad that her father was strict on her learning business as a child despite not caring to own her fathers restaurant chain. Though she may act like an air headed idiot, she is actually intelligent especially when it comes to sabotage and revenge. She is never serious about anything unless it has to do with a rivalry, especially the one against the person who owns Sohma Records, Akito.**

**Saki Hanajima (Hana) **

**Race:Japanese **

**Instrument: Lead Guita**

**r**

**Her being psychic always seemed to get her bullied either by nonbelievers or those who feared her. Verbal turned into mental, and mental abuse turned into physical from other would often times hide in an abandoned music room, and find herself playing with the guitar. She learned, anx can playalmost anything by listening to it, but she can't read music very well. At the age 12, she moved to different city and often times found people giving herthe oh so familiar looks. But a strange group of girls wouldn't leave her alone. Soon she began to call these strange girls her friends.**

**Tohru Honda**

**Japanese**

**Can play anything, Musical Prodigy**

**Tohru is a sweet innocent person (most of backstory is the same from the manga and anime except for the woods part). Living without her mother was difficult but she managed. She was often left out as a kid, but while being left out, she met afriend who was similar to her and the Riceball in a Fruits Basket thing. More and more friends beganto join their group, and sinceit all started with the game, Fruits Basket, they decided to name their band after the strange little game.**

**Arisa Uotani (Uo)**

**Japanese**

**Same as Show.**

**The Zodiac (Band)**

**Kyo Sohma**

**Lead Guitar, Sometimes Vocals**

**A boy who has an intense rivalry with his cousin, Yuki for unknown reasons. He was always blamed for the fact his mother commited suicide, and after all of it, he soonbegan to believe it. His uncle Kazuma Sohma took him in teaching him many things. Including martial arts and how to relax by playing guitar. He enjoys both alot, and works hard to get better at both so he can become a better musician than his bandmate Yuki.**

**Yuki Sohma**

**Keyboard and Vocals**

**Yuki was a shy child, but beloved by most of his family for his amazing genius on the piano. His father was never in the picture, and his greedy mother let her rich cousin keep him so that he could get even better on instruments and possibly become an idol.**

**Hatsuharu Sohma**

**Japanese**

**Drums**

**Haru has the worst of tempers, easy to piss off, and if you pissed him off, he would huntyou down. People often compared him to a bull. He enjoys hanging with his older cousin Rin, and playing drums. People thought that him learning martialnarts would help him control his anger... NOPE... So tyey thought learning piano would relax him and maybe he would end up being a prodigy. But when he was taken the to the music store, he saw the drums and wouldn't leave without them. He turned out to be a natural at the drums and lovedntye feeling of beating on something and not getting scolded.**

**Momiji Sohma**

**Japanese**

**Bass Guitar, Violin**

**Momiji, the loli of the group is beloved by all the girls. But the rest of the group is too obviously. Though he can't sing a lick, and he just begs to record his song, "teru Teru Momiji" he is still great for the band. He is an amazing player, ablentonplay anything on strings, and he is a greater dancer on stage. Oh Momiji...**

**thats the characters, forgive an misspellings, I am using my tablet and it is very hard to type on this thing, like foreal. So anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Student Dying and Meeting the Zodiac

"Heh, funny story guys..." The young black girl gave a nervous grin and rubbed the back her neck. "What happened, Shashi?"" szid the little loli, Miu. "No one is hurt are they?" asked Tohru. "No body better be messing with you or I'll mess them up." "I sense there is something you don't want to tell us with my electric waves." "Well you remember that deal I made with my dad about the passing classses or I don't get to continue being in Fruits Basket?" Ieyesha said nervously rubbing the back of her head." ""Shashi... What class are you failing...?: asked Miu. :Math... It's not my fault I swear! Mr. Asshole is racist I'm telling you!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO!? WE HAVE A BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONTEST THIS WEEKEND! WHAT THE HELL IS MEI GONNA DO AS PUNISHMENT!? WE'RE AGAINST ZODIAC WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DOOO!"" Uo yelled for the world to hear. "We can force the teacher to pass you with my electric waves..." "..." "..." "No... (-_-')" "Mr. Asshole said he would give me a test tomarrow afterschool, and if I pass it, I pass his class, if I don't... Hm, well..." "YOU WILL PASS THAT TEST EVEN IF I HAVE TO STAND OVER YOUR SHOULDER AND WATCH YOU STUDY!" Uotani roared. "Heh, Everyone is kind of staring over here..." Ieyesha said with a sweatdrop. "Wait studying!?" Ieyesha let her head hit the lunch room table, and a ghost came out of her mouth. "Um, Uo," Tohru said, Uo grunted and looked at Tohru. "I think just you mentioning studying killed Ieysha." "Wait WHAT? We're studying?!" Miu looked up from her Pokemon X and closed it, and she let her head hit the table while a ghost came out of her mouth... "This will be quite stressful..." "Yup, getting Ieysha to study... This might kill what little brain cells she has..." "Oh, that's mean, Uo!"

It ended up just being Uo and Ieyesha studying together since everyone else had excuses.

"Okay so A plus B would equal..."

"Hell, I don't know! I'm hungry goddammit! Can we go get some ramen or something?"

"Hell no! If you don't pass, then Fruits Basket will be without a singer at the Battle of the Bands! And do you know what sheeee would do if we are without you!? We're against Zodiac, we need you to go. And since it is just you and me, you will be without food until you get this question right!""

Yeah, it just ended up being Uo and Ieyesha studying. The next day, Ieyesha came to school sleep deprived.

"Are you okay, Shashi?"

Ieyesha turned to the small loli with bags under her eyes and an insane smile on her face. "_Ax plus By equals C... Heheheh 1/2bh... E=Mc squared heheh..." _ "AHHH! Scary!" Little Miu said and hid behind a smiling Tohru. "Uo, did you make her study too hard?" Tohru asked. "It was only a few hours... She is over reacting." Uo said and sighed. "She's not acting. She has the electric signals of the mentally ill." "Yeah, Uo... She doesn't look too well..." Tohru said. "I'm sure she's just fine." Uo said. "But she's singing the theme song to Lucky Star... And you know she would never do that, Uo..." Miu said. Uo's eyes widened. "IEYESHA! SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!" Uo yelled shaking Ieyesha back and forth. "WHAT!? I'm okay!" Ieyesha said stepping back out of Uo's arms.

The group of girls walked toward the Room where test would be taking place. Four of the group stood outside the door, some biting nails with nervousness, others sat calmly.

When Ieyesha walked out of the room, she came with a bright smile. "I MADE A 71!" She exclaimed loudly. But the time to celebrate was quickly over, because they had to get home, and had to get plenty of rest for the big contest the next day

"OHMERGERSH! It's the day girls, the big day! For this years 'Cover Style Battle of the Bands. And girls, winning is not the thing that is important. IT'S BEATING THAT DAMN ZODIAC!" ""I see your talking foolishness again, Mei..." a cool familiar voice said.

"DAMMIT AKITO! WHAT THE F-STAR-STAR ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yelled the crazy Chinese woman. "I'm about to watch my boys win this contest of course." Akito said. "Their not going to win this time, Girly-Man..." "I told you not to call me that..." Akito said, the two rivals got in a staring match and you could see the lightning bolt in their stare. "But really, Mei, you should just give up... It's not like your worthless little girls have an actual chance of winning." Akito said.

"Who are you calling little, bub?" said a demon yet cute voicevoice. They looked and saw 4 girls glaring at the manager of Zodiac and one smiled and waved. "Seems the little girls are here. And their cosplaying as anime characters, how original... Boys!" 5 sexy boys came out of the nearby rooms and walked up. "Here little girls, meet the very boys the whole world already knows and loves. The Zodiac!" said Akito with a smirk.

"So are these the jerks we're supposed to beat, right Mei?" Ieyesha asked after a moment of akward silence. "That's cute, these little girls think they can beat us..." said the orange haired one. Uo was instantly behind the orange haired boy and smacked him on the back of the head, "Watch it, Carrot top." That was when Miu pounced, ready to kick Orangey's butt. "Calm down Miu..." Ieyesha said holding back the small, angry blond.

"Will you stop arguing with the competition, you stupid idiot. We haven't even introduced ourselves and you're already making more enemies for us." said a purple eyes, silvery haired boy. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, YUKI!" The orange haired boy yelled. The boy standing behind Kyo, with black and white hair, grabbed a leek almost out of thin air and stuffed it in Orangey'ls mouth. He sat down and was silent. "Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma." "Hatsuharu, you can call me Haru." "I'm Momiji you seeeEEE!" "And the orange idiot is Kyo, please forgive his superior stupidity." Yuki said. "Don't be so polite to them you ugly little fuck! Just hurry up and get on stage you little shits." Akito said. The boys silently walked through a door and went on stage. All the girls turned to the nearby monitor and began to watch the performance. In the first 5 seconds they could tell what cover they were doing. Resonance from Soul Eater. And they rocked it, and they all looked so different on stage. Momiji looked more fierce but still kept his cute loli looks. Hatsuharu just looked even more rocking and he got into it. Yuki who looked so sweet as if he couldn't hurt a fly looked suddenly fierce and really badass. And Kyo, he looked actually kind, you could tell he was fully putting himself into the music, he was amazing. And the Fruits Basket crew new they would have some trouble with this group of boys.

Soon the boys performance was over and they got a standing ovation. The Fruits Basket crew was up next. Ieyesha looked back at her friends. Tohru on flute, Miu and Hana on guitar, and Uo on drums and gave a big smile. She mouthed "Let's beat those jerks!" she turned around and began to tap her leg. _One, Two, Three. _Tohru started out on flute, along with Uo and Hana and everyone in the band joined in on the song recognized as Fairy Tail Opening 3, Ft. People stood up and happily sang along, well mostly the otakus in the audience.

Next to the monitor, Akito and Zodiac stood and watched with wide eyes.

"That dirty bitch's kids are halfway decent..." Akito muttered. "But those kids are still terrible compared to you all. Despite the potential they have." Akito said. "Their not gonna win anyway, because they seem to be half beat off of the original song's tempo." Yuki said. "Neewah! " They all looked at Momiji who was singing along. Kyo punched the side of his head, "Don't sing along!" he said. They all looked up and saw the girls already finished and was walking towards them, they coud see the people in the audience sitting down but still clapping. Only a few other bands went, none very noteworthy. Then it was time to say the results.

The Fruits Basket crew didn't cry.

They were sad, but still happy. They made 2nd place with their "Outstanding Performance." But they still couldn't beat the Undefeated Band of Japan, Zodiac. They later walked to their band van, silent. "Hey, girls! Nice trophy! You can take a picture with ours if you would like!" said an annoying voice from beside them. "What the hell do you want, Akito?" Mei said. "Just wanted to do some gloating. And girls, Second place isn't that bad. Your just the first ones to lose pretty much! Boys, help me gloat!" Akito said. "Sorry but this gloating is immature..." Yuki said. "Did you just disrespect me, boy?" Akito growled. Yuki turned away. "You girls are pathetic. Just amateurs. You should give up on your dream or hobby or whatever. Your all no good." Kyo said with a glare. Uo finally had enough and stepped forward but Ieyesha's arm held her back. "Oh shut up! We are NOT QUITTERS. So you can shut the hell up you, jerk. I don't give a damn about what you say, and we didn't do crap to you. So you need to stop the hating. You must be scared of us getting better and more popular than you jerks. Because you know we will succeed. And we will be the Best Band in Japan, you here ya jerk!?" Ieyesha said with a dark glare. Kyo huffed and began walking towards their bus. Soon the others followed.

"I don't care about the results girls, I still think you girls did amazing." Mei said during the awkward silence in the car. "We were a half step off of the original tempo, not too noticable." Ieyesha said. "Oh, I don't know..." ""There is no use in sugar coating it, we were off, and it wwas my fault for not counting correctly..." Ieyesha said sadly. "You always blame yourself for our losses, Shashi... You really don'lt have to." Miu said. "Its true, Ieyesha. We'lve all been friends for years... And we're a band, almost family. We win together, we lose together. It's what family does." Tohru said with a smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Uo said. Hana nodded, and they looked at Mei who was bawling.

"Why are you crying, Mei? Did we do something wrong?" Tohru asked. "Oh no, its just this so heartwarming! It's so cuuuuute!" Mei reached over and began hugging the girls. "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?! EYES ON THE ROAD!" "Oh yeah, forgot..."


	3. New School

"Excellent news, girls!" Mei yelled enthusiastically once the 4 friends walked out of their school's building. "What is it? Did that damn jerk go fall on a lego?" Ieyesha said grumpily. "Oh, Shashi, don't say that!" Miu said. "Hey, he would deserve it for being a jerk to us." Uo said. "But we should forgive him. We can't just hate someone until we know why they act the way the do. He could have a good reason for being rude to us!" Tohru said. "Hm, that is a good point there is no good excuse for being rude to complete strangers." Hana said. "HEY YOUR NOT LISTENING TO MY EXCELLENT NEWS!" Mei yelled loudly making the girls silence. "A man from Tokyo School of the Arts watched your girl's performance and has offered you a free scholarship to go to the school and be active in their music program." Mei said loudly. All the girls's jaws dropped. "YES! All the big time's go there! Models, up and coming musicians, idols, EVERYONE! And to be offered a scholarship is a BIG DEAL. You girls NEED to go to that school, because everyone who graduates from there is pretty much guranteed success after graduation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!? What's the catch, Mei?" Uo said.

"Yeah, I doubt my parents would let me just switch schools!" Miu said

"Oh! But it would be very nice to go free, and if it includes tuition..." Tohru said to herself.

"And I bet the food they serve there is halfway edible... And I bet I could sing as much as I want there..." Ieyesha mumbled drdeaming of mountains of ramen and cheesecake.

"Hm... Sounds like fun. I'm sure my parents would be happy to let me go there. If it is such an appraised school." Hana said.

"Here are your papers, and if you can't get your guardian to sign it, well call me," "**I will force them, force them so good, they will have NO CHOICE!"** Mei said with a dark aura floating around her scaring Miu, making her hide behind the sweet Tohru who began to back away from the crazy chinese woman. She shoved the papers at the girls and pushed them into their BAnd Van and drove to her house where they began to practice.

"So my Dad said yeah, because its such a famous school and me being good may help him get a promotion..."

"My Grandfather told me of course and follow my dream."

"My Dad just signed the papers and passed out."

"Ma and Papa weren't home so my house maid signed the form."

"My parents said of course and we're very happy that I would be going to such a great school and get a better education."

"YES! THAT IS GREAT! NOW YOU GIRLS CAN BECOME REAL RIVALS WITH ZODIAC!" Mei yelled dancing to herself. "Wait... THE DAMN ZODIAC GO TO THAT SCHOOL TOO!?" Ieyesha yelled. "I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH, WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THEM!" Uo yelled. "It's really easy. You going to this school with get your reputation out into the world. The talent contests this school has are some of the biggest in the world. People worldwide parcipitate. So if people see how good you all are, you will easily be known as the best, or rivals of the Zodiac since you both will one day be in the race to be the best. "Well, this is gonna seriously suck." Uo said. "Yep." Ieyesha answered. "I will get my revenge on the man, girl, thing that called me little..." Mei said with a demon look. "This will be interesting!" Tohru said. "Yes, I may get to practice with my powers too. Oh the fun I will have..." Hana said.

**Sorry for the short chapter, next chappie will be longer**


	4. Ieyesha's Crazy Roommate

"Man, this school is crazy. Dorms, huge music rooms, classes about music, modelling, and public speaking? This school is weird." Ieyesha mumbled as she walked with her friends towards the girl's dorms. "I like it! We get to learn more and more, then we can become the best idols ever!" Miu said enthusiastically. "I'm just worried about my dad, you know..."" Uo said refurring to her super-drunk dad. "I hope Grandpa will be okay without me there." Tohru said sadly. Ieyesha put her arm around her two worried friends. "Ahh... Come on! Look on the bright side! This was gonna happen anyway in a few years. Plus, Tohru, anything should be better than living with yo nig-hating-son of a beep-aunt and cousins." Ieyesha said. "Yeah! Plus, this will be fun! We'll meet new people, and learn new things!" Miu exclaimed. "They have many clubs also. Including a Black Magic Club. That one most definetly interests me." Hana said darkly.

"I saw an International Cake Tasting Club!"

"I saw Cooking Club! Baking, Frying, Boiling! Make your own recipes! That one sounds great to me!"

"Boxing Club!"

They looked at Ieyesha expectantly. "Uh... No food, I'lm trying to lose weight. No Boxing, too much violence. Black Magic, uhh... No. There's nothing that interests me. Maybe Gardening Club. Sounds calming." she said. She ignored the strange looks the others gave her. When they got to the dorms, they found out that only one of them will have a total stranger for a roommate. And that lucky girl was Ieyesha. "Hey, have you guys ever heard of a chick named Kagura Sohma?" Ieyesha asked. "I've heard of her. She was some Karate Prodigy until she got injured, then she stuck with modeling which she has been doing pretty well in." Uo said. "Great a model as a roommate. This will be sure to make my self-esteem go down." Ieysha said bitterly. "Oh, come on! It will be fine!" Tohru exclaimed. "Yeah, models aren't as pretty without make up. My mom looks like a troll when she doesn't have make up on." Miu said. "Plus, if she messes with you, I'll mess her up!" Uo said punching the air in front of her.

Ieyesha grudgedly took her suitcase to her room. She sucked air in and stepped inside the room. That was adorn with cats, and Zodiac posters. Zodiac Posters EVERYWHERE! She put her suitcase down. There was a girl on the bottom bunk that had medium length brown hair and bright grey eyes. "Hi! I'm Kagura! It's really nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. "Uh... Hi, I'm Ieyesha..." Ieyesha sais awkwardly. "Okay, I already called the bottom bunk if you don't mind, and we have classes Monday through Friday. Saturday we have contests in our Auditorium. Sometimes its Band Competitions or Singing Solo, just depends on whats scheduled. And if you have any questions, just ask me. I'm a senior and I really hope to be your friend!" she said. 'Hey, she seems nice.'

"But, if you begin to flirt with my fiancee, I will hurt you. Very painfully. Heh, heh, heh" she gave me a look and laugh that would make the Higurashi characters cry. "N-N-n-No problem!" I said studdering like crazy. "Okay, we should get along great then!" she said with a smile. 'Okay, this white girl is crazier than Mei while driving.'I thought as I gave a big smile.


End file.
